Angelic Intervention
by GaelicAngel
Summary: AU. The night at Cold Oak, Sam dies in his brother's arms but the arrival of a mysterious stranger changes everything; From present to future,from heaven to Hell and even the path Destiny will be altered... What new dangers will these events hold? Will things for the brothers be better or worse? ...AN replaced with CHPR2
1. Chapter 1:Last Breath New Life

**A/N:  
**Well I really don't know where this one came from but it is another ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE –p2 AU and if you haven't guessed by know I am obsessed with that episode.  
This has been knocking around for awhile and I kinda figured what the hell and decided to post it and see what happens.  
Please read and tell me your thoughts and I know it's short but it picks up in the next chapters and if you would like to see something let me know because ideas are greatly appreciated seeing as the storyline is not set in stone.

**DISCLAIMER:  
**I will never delude myself enough to think that I will ever own the show, the guys or even one weapon in the trunk of the impala

* * *

**Angelic Intervention**

**Chapter 1: Last Breath; New Life**

"SAM!"Dean cried out, tears running down his face as he cradled his brother's lifeless body against his chest, rocking back and forth, his face buried in the crook of Sam's neck as he sobbed, heart wrenching cries ripping through him.  
Dean never realized the sudden shift in air, the cold suddenly becoming a few degrees warmer or even acknowledged the silent figure that suddenly appeared next to them.

It was only when a gentle hand touched his shoulder that Dean became aware that he was not alone where he was kneeling in Cold Oak's rain soaked earth.  
Dean looked up; eyes' immediately scanning for a weapon, his hunter's instinct temporarily breaking through his sorrow, instantly becoming ready for a fight.

He would be damned if he was going to let ANYTHING take Sam's body away from him. Even if he could not protect Sam when he was alive, he was not going to fail him again in death.

When the man spoke, his voice was calm and gentle, almost soothing and even though the stranger did not look threatening Dean could feel the barely concealed power emanating off of him.

"Do not be afraid of me, Dean. My name is Castiel and I am here to help you"

Before Dean could move or even utter one word in protest the stranger…Castiel… reached out and gently laid his hand over Sam's forehead and his other over the still bleeding wound on Sam's back.

There was this weird, warm glow of light around them for a few seconds, Dean could feel the air pulse with energy and then Dean's heart nearly stopped in shock for the second time that night as Sam suddenly gasped for air…

**To Be Continued…. (**please let me know what you thought about this and if you would like to read the rest and see where this is going.)


	2. Chapter 2: Desperate times

**DISCLAIMER:****  
**I will never delude myself enough to think that I will ever own the show, the guys or even one weapon in the trunk of the impala

**A/N****: ****  
**Hey there guys, I know it's about time for this chapter to be posted seeing as I am already halfway done with the 3de chapter as well.  
So seeing as I have absolutely nothing to do as I am still in hospital and Alex slipped me the laptop I decided to get my typing done and get my stories all updated.

THANK YOU to all the people who have wished me well on having triplets and I really love you guys for it.

This chapter will hopefully explain some of the mysteries that were left unsolved in the first chapter.  
I think the date for Cold Oak may be close to the real one but I am not sure as I used the date on the news paper in Lazarus Rising (4:01) and then just worked a year and four months back but even if it's not a 100% accurate you guys will still get the idea.  
I know the second date is right because of the episode's storyline.

I hope there is still people out there who wants to read this and I just want to say Thank you to all of those who read, reviewed, alerted and favoured Angelic Intervention and that you guys might want to buckle up because with what I have planed this is gonna get interesting.  
Without any further adieu, here is chapter and I hope you like….

**Angelic Intervention**

**Chapter two: Desperate times call for desperate measures.**

**Cold Oak, 18 May 2007**

"Okay, so let me get this straight…" Dean sounded a bit sceptical, "…you're an Angel?"

"Of the Lord, yes." Castiel replied and the ease he said it with made Dean think that it wasn't the first time the Angel's had this conversation which brought Dean to his next question.

"And you're from the future, our future?" Dean was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that an Angel ( looks like somebody was going to be apologizing to his little brother about not believing him ) brought Sam back from the dead so excuse him if he was having trouble with the entire "from the future" part. Angels weren't that far of a stretch but time travel, yeah so not on Dean's "possible list."

"Yes Dean, almost three years from now give or take a few months." Castiel explained patiently.

"So if you are an Angel, you're what, possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked with a hint of disgust in his voice as he looked Castiel up and down.

Dean could have sworn that Castiel gave him an inpatient eye roll before answering,

"This is a vessel."

"What, holy tax accountant?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No. He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel said, straightening his trench coat.

"Oh, okay then, that works for me." Dean shrugged, giving an absentminded nod before adding,  
"Dude was freakin' nuts to actually ask for something like that though or pretty damn bored that's for sure."

####

They were still in Cold Oak, South Dakota in the exact same rundown house that Sam and the others previously used as a base.  
It was just the three of them as Castiel and Bobby zapped back to Bobby's house earlier so that Bobby could get a start on the research with the Angel reappearing a few minutes later.

Dean was half lying, half sitting on the bed, shoulders and head resting against the metal frame that made up the headboard with Sam peacefully asleep next to him, body slightly curled towards Dean.

Seemed like dying and then being brought back from the dead really took a lot out of a person.  
Dean hasn't moved away from Sam at all since they laid him down on the bed a few hours ago. It was almost as if Dean was afraid that if he left Sam alone or lost sight of him for only a second that his brother was going to disappear or be taken away again and seriously who could blame him?  
If Dean had anything to say about it, Sam would be chained to him for the next hundred or so years or, you know, just until Dean could get over the shock of frantically searching for Sam and then have him die in Dean's arms the one moment and the next he was gasping for breath before passing out.

Oh yeah, definitely easier said then done.

When Dean looked back at the Angel, he was starring at Dean in slight bewilderment.

"What?" Dean asked, eyebrow arched.

"That's it, you actually believe me that easily?" Castiel asked in disbelief.  
He was getting to a point that he found it was much easier to deal with past pre-Hell Dean then post- Hell future Dean

"Yeah, so?" Dean wanted to know confused, slightly frowning.

"Dean when we met the first time, you shot me repeatedly and then tried to stab me." Castiel answered exasperated, his head tilted to one side, confusion clear on his face.

"Oh!" Dean was somewhat taken back by that but then just shrugged his shoulder again.  
"Well Dude, you just brought Sammy back from the dead so in my book that qualifies as enough proof of you being an Angel."

Dean missed the ghost of a smile on Castiel's face as Sam shifted in his sleep, slightly moaning, drawing Dean's attention back to his brother.

"Shhh, it's okay Sammy, you're safe. I've got you." Dean whispered soothingly, rubbing his hand over Sam's shoulder, relaxing only when Sam calmed again.

Castiel watched in amazement at the tenderness Dean showed.  
The Dean he knew did not show this kind of emotion nor was he so quick to trust people or Angels.  
Sure he was still extremely protective of his brother but their bond hasn't been this strong for a very long time.  
Future Dean was hard, stoic, and ruthless when he hunted but he was also a broken man after Hell and Heaven was slowly destroying what was left but not this man.  
This Dean still gave a damn, was still a fighter, still the self assured, cocky, smart mouthed hunter.

And the way Sam responded to his brother was just as astonishing.  
Future Sam nearly never showed this much emotion, this much need for his older brother even though he would protect Dean with his life.  
Sam was self-righteous, very angry, even arrogant sometimes and after all that had happened Sam was just as lost as Dean  
The Sam that Castiel knew was not this innocent.

All of this, the way the brothers acted, how close they were to each other, everything that his actions has changed in the last few hours only strengthened Castiel's belief that he was indeed doing the right thing.  
The future would not turn out as he knew it and he that was Castiel would see to that.  
As he made this promise to himself, Castiel looked at the two people in front of him and was reminded yet again of why he was acting so drastically…

####

**South Dakota, February 2010  
Three years from know.**

"_Help…Help! Dean…Cas! If you're out there, please, help!_

He listens as the young man screams out in agony inside his iron prison.  
He watches as the older takes yet another long drink from the bottle of whiskey, his entire being screaming at him to go to his brother like he's always done when Sam was in pain.

Castiel stands against the wall and observes all of this.  
These two brothers with a bond that has over come so much, a bond that Castiel with all his newly emerging Human feelings can not even start to understand but he is afraid that maybe this time it will be the end, that what is still to come will be to much for them.  
The brothers, especially Dean were breaking emotionally, even physically and for some strange reason that Castiel can't understand he does not want to see either of them fail because their trust (even if they had to slowly rebuilt it) , undying love, devotion, belief and strength in each other is something that his Heavenly brothers have long since forgotten.

'That's not him in there, not really." Castiel tries to bring his charge some comfort.

"_Dean, help me!"_

"I know." Dean merely answers.

"Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system and he'll…" But Dean cuts him off,  
"Listen, I just…"Dean closes his eyes as Sam cries out again,"…I just need to get some air."

Castiel watches as Dean practically flees out of the basement, away from his brother's torment. He listens as Sam cries out, this time for Castiel and the Angel is torn between guarding over Sam and going after Dean. In the end he derides to follow after Dean because in reality there is absolutely nothing that Castiel can do to ease the young hunter's pain.

####

"Please, I can't…" He hears Dean softly plead.  
"I need some help. Please!' Dean sobs as his eyes are turned skywards, begging.

Castiel listens in sadness and slight wonder as Dean, the man he has come to learn as someone never to beg for help, to show belief or want anything from God now beg for His help.  
He watches from where he stands hidden behind the wreckage as Dean Winchester finally breaks, begs for God's aid and Castiel decides right there that he can not allow what is destiny to lay claim to this man or the brother he fights so dearly to protect…

####

Castiel slowly lowers his hand as he chants the last line of the Enochian summoning ritual. If he wanted to succeed in his plan he could not fail in convincing the being he just summoned to help him.

Luckily he needed to wait only a few minutes for said being to show.

"Hiya, Castiel. How's it going, bro?"

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel greeted the Archangel.

"I have to tell you, when I felt myself being summoned I never would have guessed that it would be you." Gabriel said looking around suspiciously.

"After what you did in Ohio, throwing us around in that TV game I am not surprised and you need not worry there is no holy oil on the ground." Castiel informed him, his voice holding a slight note of disgust at the memory.

"Aww come on Cas that was a joke. You know me, I am the Trickster and if there is no Angelic barbecue sauce I take it those two knuckleheads are lurking around here somewhere." Gabriel learned the hard way, that if the Winchesters and Castiel was involved it was best to be on your toes, you never knew what they might get up to and they sure knew how to derail a scheme.

"They are not here either; I came alone because I need your help." Castiel told a slightly stunned Gabriel.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on there for a sec Sparky…" Gabriel said,"…let me get this straight, _you_ need _my_ help and you came alone."

"Yes" Castiel answered flatly.

"Just so we're clear. I am not going on your hunt for Daddy, you're on your own with that one Feathers" Gabriel immediately told Castiel. He wasn't in the witness protection for nothing.

"I have not come here to discuss God with you or to ask you to help me find Him." Castiel said coldly. He was all too aware of his brother's, Archangel or not they were brothers, standing on God.

"Okay so enlighten me, why did you summon me here?" Gabriel asked intrigued. Hey so sue him, a couple of thousand years of playing the Trickster made him a very curious being.

After staring at Gabriel with those piercing azure blue eyes for a few moments Castiel finally spoke,  
"Like I said, I need your help. All I ask is for you to hear me out for a few minutes."

"Fine, I'm all ears." Gabriel sighed as if bored but really shocked with himself when he found himself agreeing seeing as he had a gut feeling that he was gonna seriously regret it.

####

"ARE YOU NUTS! Did your brain get scrambled when Lucifer brought you back from the dead?" Gabriel yelled out in disbelief.

"Gabriel, it's the only way and with your help it may just work. There is nothing else!" Castiel was literally on the verge of starting to beg he was so desperate.

"Uh-uh, you want me to help you go back into the past by giving you a part of my grace so that you can stop Sam Winchester from dying." Gabriel tried to confirm what he had just heard.

"Yes."

"That's how you want to stop the Apocalypse and just maybe, say it works; you do realize you'd be stuck there, right?" Gabriel added.

If Gabriel was trying to make Castiel rethink his plan he failed as Castiel simple stated, "I am aware of the consequences and I am willing to face them."

"Sorry bro, but no." Gabriel shook his head.  
"You know just as well as I do that when Dad created this planet that it was going to end with those two." He flat out told Castiel.

"It doesn't have to be them, it doesn't have to end with them or our brothers killing each other, it can all be stopped." Castiel stubbornly refused to back down.

"It was always them. They are the vessels, the perfect matches. You know how it goes? As it is in Heaven, so it must be on Earth. Just like Lucifer was rebellious of God, betrayed his older brother and Michael who is loyal to an MIA Father, the perfect soldier so is Sam and Dean." Gabriel told Castiel exactly what he had argued with, with the brothers only a few short months ago in that warehouse.

"Sorry Castiel but it's about two brothers who loved each other but who also betrayed each other." Gabriel said sadly.

It was the truth when he told Dean and Sam that all he wanted was for it to be over. He was tired of seeing his brothers trying to constantly kill one another.

"No, Gabriel…" Castiel sighed, "…you are wrong. Heaven is wrong."

"Huh?" Was the most intelligent thing Gabriel could come up with, frowning,  
"You care to explain that piece of logic because I'm pretty sure that when they devised this whole thing they made it full-proof and covered all their bases."

Gabriel was taken aback when Castiel honest to God actually smirked.

"Oh, I don't doubt that but I don't think they kept track of just how stubborn those brothers could be." Castiel said almost smugly.

"Could?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, unfortunately even the strongest can break but don't you see, Dean and Sam are not like Michael and Lucifer.  
Yes, Sam, like Lucifer did rebel against his Father, betrayed his brother and Dean like Michael was loyal to an absent Father, the perfect soldier but where Michael and Lucifer are trying to destroy each other Dean and Sam have learned to forgive, to overcome their past betrayals against one another. No matter what happens they will always go back to each other because they are each other's lifelines, the one can not exist without the other." Castiel believed this with his entire being and even though what he had just said made sense to Gabriel he was still not entirely convinced.

"They still started all this. The Apocalypse is nigh and Lucifer and Michael is still gonna wear those two to the prom." Gabriel stubbornly refused to give in but hey if there was one thing Castiel learned the past year and a half it was to never back down, so channelling his inner Dean he thought,_" Screw it, if Gabriel wanted to smite him he could try."_

Let it never be said that Castiel couldn't feel, he was just unaccustomed to it but it was different now that his grace was diminished.

"Oh come of it, Gabriel…" and Gabriel's jaw dropped at Castiel's tone and new attitude, "…this entire Apocalypse is just Lucifer throwing a great big temper tantrum because he couldn't handle God creating Humans, bringing the new baby home so to speak. So I am begging you to stand up against those arrogant dicks (Dean would be so proud to hear him say that, don't ye think?) and help me stop this madness" Castiel told the Archangel, a very stunned Archangel at that.

"Well look who decided to grow a backbone. It seems to me that those Winchesters are starting to rub off on you bro." Gabriel smirked, silently impressed by Castiel.  
Where the rest of his brothers and sisters have spend millennia on Earth watching the Humans, trying to learn from them it took Castiel only a year and a half to become more like them.

"This is not a joke, Gabriel." Castiel growled in frustration.

"Believe me, I know, okay." Gabriel placated, putting his hands up in surrender.

"So I ask again Gabriel, will you help me or not?" And Castiel prayed that Gabriel would otherwise all was lost. He couldn't help but to get a slight twinge of hope that he actually did manage to get through to the Archangel, to his brother.

Gabriel was silent for a few minutes actually managing to look serious for a couple of seconds as he thought things over, finally looking directly at Castiel he said,  
"Yes, Castiel, I will help you do this…"

**To Be Continued….**

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and leave a review because I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions. Like I said before if there is anything you would like to see happen in here or somebody you want to make an appearance let me know and I will see what I can do. **PLEASE REVIEW**, I am begging over here….


End file.
